


Social Network Cinderella

by Lanerose



Series: Lane's Yuri!!! On Ice Fics [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: Yuuri calls Phichit the morning after the Sochi Grand Prix Final to let him know that he has found (and lost?) his soulmate.Phichit comes to the rescue the only way he knows how.





	Social Network Cinderella

 

It was late on the evening of the Grand Prix Exhibition and Banquet when Phichit’s phone started ringing at full volume. Or, well, it was late for Phichit in Detroit. It was already the next day in Russia by then. Phichit grinned as he picked it up.

 

“Yuu~ri~kun~!” Phichit said, fumbling for the remote and muting the television. “What was so important that it couldn’t wait twelve hours until you got back?”

 

There was a moment of dead air, and then Yuuri whispered, sudden and intense:

 

“Phichit, you have to help me.”

 

Phichit sat up straight on the couch, cursing as he spilled his beer and nearly knocked it over. (Neither Celestino (nor the American government) needed to know that Yuuri’s booze was really Yuuri and Phichit’s alcohol.) Phichit hurried to mop up the spill with a napkin from the local pizza place (what Celestino didn’t know wouldn’t hurt Phichit). He planted his feet firmly on the floor before answering.

 

“All right, Yuuri. It’s okay. I’m sure it was an accident,” Phichit said, “but if you were going to do Ciao Ciao in, you couldn’t have waited to get back? It’s going to be a lot harder to help you move the body when I’m not actually there to – “

 

“What?” Yuuri said, audibly thrown for a loop. “No, Phichit, no one’s dead – “

 

“Did you maim him, Yuuri?” Phichit asked solicitously. “Because he might deserve it for letting Mari tell you about Vicchan before your free skate but – “

 

“No, No!!” Yuuri protested. “Celestino’s fine.”

 

Yuuri paused. “I mean, he was the last time I saw, anyway.”

 

Phichit gasped. “Did he get kidnapped by the Russian mob? Yuuri, I told both of you not to get kidnapped in countries where I don’t have the resources to demand your immediate return!”

 

“Phichiiiiiiiiiiiiit,” Yuuri groaned, sounding substantially closer to normal.

 

“Well, all right,” Phichit replied. “You’re no fun early in the morning, Yuuri. What happened?”

 

“Well, the thing is…” Yuuri hesitated.

 

Phichit waited patiently.

 

“You see it’s just that…” Yuuri started, then stopped.

 

Phichit waited a little less patiently.

 

“I kinda…” Yuuri continued.

 

Phichit counted down.

 

“- metmysoulmatelastnight.” Yuuri said in a giant rush.

 

Phichit froze.

 

“Yuuri,” he said, “did you just say that you met your soulmate last night?”

 

“Yes?” Yuuri squeaked.

 

“Yuuri! Congratulations!!!!”

 

“Ah, thanks, Phichit, it’s just – “

 

“Just what?” Phichit replied as he jumped up from the couch to take a quick stock of the kitchen. There would be a party when Yuuri got back, it was officially non-optional. Yuuri didn’t say anything. Phichit stopped. “You like them, right? Who is it, anyway?”

 

Yuuri paused, and an unsettling feeling grew in the pit of Phichit’s stomach.

 

“Well,” Yuuri said,” I might have… gotten a little bit… drunk? Last night, I mean.”

 

Phichit was suddenly very glad that Yuuri couldn’t see him smiling just then because he’d for sure be offended but this was honestly the most hilarious (and typically Yuuri) thing that could have happened.

 

“You don’t have any idea who it is, do you?” Phichit asked, and from the way that Yuuri sighed he could tell that distance and non-Facetime phone calls had done nothing to obscure the smile on his face.

 

Sober Yuuri never remembered what Drunk Yuuri did, which was probably the only reason that Yuuri and Phichit were still friends after all the things that Drunk Yuuri had told Phichit in his moments of rare honesty. Sober Yuuri would be way too embarrassed to admit to a third of those things. Phichit’s personal favorite was the time that Drunk Yuuri explained why he had so many posters of Victor Nikiforov by telling Phichit that “I knew when I saw him my soul mate would be a man! He’s just so beautiful!” and then making out with the poster.

 

Good times.

 

Well, in more pressing matters…

 

“What am I going to do, Phichit?” Yuuri moaned from a hotel room many thousand miles away in the frozen tundra that was Russia. “He’s going to think his soulmate’s a total flake. What if he thinks I’m a drunk, or no good, or –“

 

“Yuuri!” Phichit interrupted, because letting Yuuri go on was only helpful for so long. After a while, Yuuri invariably chased himself into a rabbit warren. Not the kind of thing he had time for when he and his soul mate should be going at it like bunnies. “It can’t be that hard. Last night was an official ISU event, so I bet there’s even already a list of guests to help you narrow it down. Also, he’s your soulmate! He’ll probably find this one of your super adorable quirks!”

 

“I don’t think anyone could be happy about being forgotten, Phichit,” Yuuri groused, “especially since it must have been memorable for him. Or maybe not, I guess, since he wasn’t with me when I woke up this morning.”

 

“Yuuri!” Phichit replied. “Putting out on a first date?   Even for your soulmate that’s scandalous. I bet he’s a perfect gentleman!”

 

“A perfect gentleman who I can’t find!” Yuuri said.

 

Phichit pursed his lips. “Maybe he forgot, too?”

 

“I doubt it…”

 

The line went quiet. There had to be a way to fix this. Phichit’s usual first course of action was SNS but… wait… Drunk Yuuri was kinda hard to miss, so probably…

 

Phichit snapped his fingers. “I got it! I know how to find your Prince Charming! Leave it all to me, Yuuri, just get on your plane with Celestino and I’ll have the whole thing solved by the time you get home.”

 

“What?” Yuuri said, sounding alarmed. “No, Phichit, do---“

 

Phichit hung up with a perfectly timed click so that he can pretend later that Yuuri said “do it” rather than anything else he might have said. Phichit hurriedly googled for an image of a glass slipper and posted it to Instagram with the caption “MISSING: One soulmate. Last sighted at the GPF. If found, return to Yuuri Katsuki. @katsukiy #sochi gpf #soulmates #the search is on!!”

 

It barely took a minute before Phichit saw a reply from @christophegc roll in: “Gee, I wonder who that could be? #sochi gpf #soulmates #the search is on #obvious.”

 

Phichit hit his DMs immediately, texting, “Chris! Tell me!! I know you know!!”

 

Before Christophe could answer, @yuri_plisetsky replied to Christophe’s reply with an image of Yuuri laughing with Victor(!! Nikiforov!!) as Yuuri dipped Victor on the dance floor, captioned: “Three guesses and the first two don’t count. @katsukiy @vnikiforov #sochi gpf #the search is on? #the search is over #that was fast.”

 

Victor himself responded to the tag immediately: “Yuuri!!! If you’re still in town, let’s have breakfast. If not, let’s have dinner!!! @katsukiy #soulmates #the search is over.”

 

Phichit could feel the grin spreading across his face. This was the best. Day. EVER!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr @lanerose23. I tagged it something like "I could work on one of my WIPs or I could do this, and apparently I did this." and I stand by that. Sorry?


End file.
